Christmas Time
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Gallagher Girls did at Christmas? In this series of drabbles you'll find out! T because I love tigers! :)
1. Jingle Bells

**Hi people! I am writing this story because I am OBESSED with Christmas! :) Starting the countdown already. I just thought it would be a fun thing to do to start the holiday season. Theses most likely will be little cute drabbles, (400 words at the least) little one-shots of the whole entire Gallagher characters. **_**:) Hope you enjoy!**_

Cammie Morgan has been a tough girl; she _has_ been tortured before. But the thing that made her break the most was Christmas time because she misses her dad, it was his favorite holiday. It's her favorite holiday now because of him. She always goes to his grave, and puts a single bell by it. 'Jingle Bells' was his favorite song, and now it's hers. You could say that she adopted it from him, or it was a coincidence that they liked those two things. It doesn't really matter though. It never will.

On that day she went to put a jingle bell by his grave. She saw a tall, teenage boy there. She thought it was strange for a boy to be at her Father's grave, even stranger because of the fact that it was snowing now, and then she look at the boy closely; it was Zach. She hadn't seen him at all this winter break so far. She missed him.

"Zach?" Cammie asked her voice a little weary from crying in the car on her way here.

"Cammie." Zach said, and turned around showing a face that had been crying. Zach never cries.

"Cammie, I got worried. I didn't think you were going to come." Zach said and walked over to her.

"How did you know that I was going to be here?" Cammie asked.

"I asked you mother. Don't worry I'm not stalking you." Zach's voice cracked, he tried to cover it up with a smirk, but he knew he couldn't hide his emotions when he was with Cammie.

"Why were you crying?" Cammie asked.

"I thought something happened, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago." Zach said.

"Oh, I went to the store, and bought a jingle bell." Cammie said, and dangled the little bell in front of Zach's face attempting to make him laugh. It worked.

"Zach I missed you." Cammie said, and squeezed him into a hug. She didn't know what came over her to do that, but yet she did it.

"I missed you too Gallagher Girl." Zach said, and stroked Cammie's hair.

"Cammie I have to tell you something." Zach said titling Cammie's face forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Yes." Cammie answered.

"I love you." Zach said just like her rehearsed in his head. Cammie didn't hesitate, she crashed her lips into his, but she made sure she got those three words out of her mouth.

"I love you to Zach."

It was like one of those cute love stories, them kissing while it snowed. It looked like the perfect love story; it's _their _love story.

**What do you guys think? Love? Hate? Should I continue it?**

**Love,**

**Hope**


	2. Secret Love

**Guys, you guys are AMAZING! I never thought I'd get that much feedback in these past couple days! ILYA! (I love you all)**

She tightened his jacket around her. He was supposed to be here sooner. Rebecca Baxter has never, ever, been stood-up before. Well, everyone was afraid to come late to a date with her because she could easily break their arms, or make them go blind. No one really would guess that Rebecca Baxter had a soft side; that she would cry, but Rebecca was only human, and humans have feelings. So that's why she was crying because she actually was stupid enough to believe that he would come to see her. Maybe to get his favorite jacket back too that he had given her on their first date at Gallagher during the exchange. No one knew about them; not even Cammie. No one. They both liked it that way. At least Rebecca did. He wanted the world to know that she was his girl, but Rebecca thought it would be best for to remain a secret. It was safer for him and her.

Rebecca Baxter turned around to leave, but strong arms grabbed her hand and forced her to turn around. She smiled; looking into the familiar baby blue eyes. Well there were cuts, and blood coming from his face to, but that didn't matter at all to her.

Grant Newman came.

Grant Newman came to see_ her_.

"Baby I am so sorry, there were some guys checking you out, and I didn't like that. Turns out they could hit harder than I thought." Grant joked.

Bex didn't care that Grant beat up a bunch of innocent teenage guys; she only cared if he was all right.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay? My poor baby!" Bex cried, taking off her white gloves, and tried to stop the bleeding with them.

"Bex, I realized something when I saw the guys check you out." Grant said while Bex was still trying to stop his forehead from bleeding.

"What sweetie?" Bex asked.

"Look at me please." Grant said. Bex squatted down so they were eye to eye level.

"I want the world to know you're mine because I love you Bex. I LOVE YOU REBECCA BAXTER!" Grant shouted with a huge smile on his face.

Normally Bex would beat him up for using her full name, but she realized something too right then.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH GRANT NEWMAN!" She shouted, and kissed Grant right there under the Big Ben clock as it stroked midnight.

**Okay, don't worry every chapter won't end in 'I LOVE YOU TOO' And stuff I am going to change this up a little bit. Next chapter I am going to do Macey, then Liz. Then I am going to go back to where I left off with Cammie, write a chapter there, then Bex, then Macey, then Liz, etc. Do you guys like that? Thanks for your reviews! **


	3. Strangers Arms

There are twenty-four hours in a day. That's a long time. Well maybe not to you but to Macey McHenry, it was because she had to sit down and wait for her dad to come home so they could have dinner. Three hours went into making the food. Four hours went into cooking the food. Two hours waiting for her dad to come. And another two hours eating dinner. That was a normal dinner for Macey McHenry. This dinner was different. Instead of having three people sit down and eat there were four, and this time instead of having two females, and a male at a table the genders were even. Instead of having two 50 year olds, and a 17 year old, there were two 17 year olds. This dinner was bound to be different.

"How are you Father?" Macey asked as she took a bit of her medium rare steak.

"Oh, Macey, darling I am fine. Just tired. I guess you are probably wondering why there Nick is here." Her Father inquired.

Yes, Macey had been wondering why a stunning male teenager had been there, but she would never say that out loud.

"You remember Uncle Ed?" Her Father asked, Macey nodded her head; Uncle Ed was her Father's best friend growing up.

"Well Uncle Ed and Aunt Sally went to England for Christmas instead of staying home with Nick in Florida, so I offered that Nick could stay here while they were away." Her Father informed her.

"Well nice to meet you Nick. I'm Macey." Macey nodded her head trying to be as polite as she could because she really wanted a new car for Christmas, and the only way she was going to get that was if she would be more kind to other people.

"Nice to meet you too, Macey." Nick said and flashed a smile behind his light pink lips, and blinked making his sun kissed eyelashes touched his cheekbones. Macey could not lie to herself he was hot.

The rest of the dinner was silent until her Father thought it would be best if they went into the teen room.

Macey lead Nick there pointing out the bathrooms and little things like that along the way. Once they got into the room Macey turned on the television to her favorite channel, ABC Family, White Christmas was playing.

"Oh, I love this movie!" Macey said, and pulled her blanket tighter around her. She leaned her head onto what she thought was a pillow, not knowing it was Nick's chest, and Nick doing the natural thing draped his arm over her shoulders; both of them falling asleep in stranger's arms.

**Okay, sorry Pacey fans, I just needed to do a Nacey fan fic becacue well I am more of a Nacey fan, so yeah. :) I know Macey seems a little OOC, but she must REALLY want a new car for Christmas to be polite to her parents! ;) Thank you for your reviews! You guys are so sweet :) Okay if your guys have never seen White Christmas, go watch it! It's is one of my all time favorite movies! :)**


	4. Spot Light

Elizabeth Sutton. That's her name. She's 17 years old, blonde haired, and has blue eyes. She's very short, and _very _clumsy. Why might I be telling you this? Well, just think if you were Jonas Anderson, and you saw her for the first time, what would your first impression of her be? A ditz, stupid, and a slut? Yeah that probably sounds right! But oh no, Elizabeth Sutton was nothing like the three words; she was the complete opposite. So imagine (we're still Jonas), and you see the girl of your dreams, in your grandmother's church, what would your first reaction be? To scream up and down with joy, go over there and kiss her right then and there or to pretend you didn't notice her because you were too shy to make a move? Yeah the last one was the one Jonas did. Don't get him wrong, he is _very _attracted to Liz, I mean very, like he cannot say a single word without blushing red. That's Jonas for you, but lucky for him that day he felt man enough to go talk to her. He walked right over, and tapped her shoulder interrupting her conversation with her younger sister.

"Jonas?" Liz asked.

"Hi, Lizzy!" Jonas said, and engulfed her into a hug, surprisingly she hugged back. Point for Jonas.

"Oh, my! What are you doing here?" Liz asked, because no one came to her town, it was small, and boring.

"My Grandma lives her, and my mom wanted to spend Christmas with her this year so I came along." Jonas said with a huge smile on his face.

"This is great, how long are you staying?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I think about a week or so." Jonas said running his hands threw his hair.

"You _have _to come caroling with us today! It's going to be so much fun! We go around the neighborhoods, and sing Christmas carols. Then we go to my house and get hot chocolate! Jonas you HAVE to come, I've missed you. It's been like 2 years!" Liz begged.

"Sure, I'd love to sing with you, Liz." Jonas said, and then Liz grabbed his hand and ran to get him a Carol book in the Church basement.

Liz was beyond excited. JONAS ANDERSON WAS HERE! For crying out loud! She didn't know why, but with Jonas around she was so much more confident, and out-going, and she liked it. It was fun being the one with the spot light shining on them for once.

**Hey guys! 28 more days till Christmas! So, next chapter we're back to Cammie! :) Did you guys like the Jiz moment? Thanks for your reviews! Love you all!**

**Hope**


	5. Snow balls

"Where are you staying?" Cammie asked her boyfriend, Zach. They were walking hand-in-hand in town.

"You're mom said it was okay for me to stay with your family for the Holidays." Zach said, with a huge smile on his face.

"You must be really happy you actually are_ smiling _not smirking!" Cammie exclaimed.

"Shut-up." Zach said and hit Cam on the side of her arm lightly.

"Zach?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"You love me right?" Cammie asked.

"Yes." Zach said very confused. "Why?" He added.

Just then Cammie threw a huge snow ball in his face.

"Oh, it's on Gallagher Girl." Zach said and ran to a snow bank to start making snowballs.

They had a snow ball fight until Cammie gave up. "Zach, I'm cold, and hungry! Let's go home!" She said.

"Fine." Zach said pretending to be annoyed he was actually very happy to go home, but he would never admit it.

"Zach! What are you doing?" Cammie screeched as Zach picked her up over his shoulders.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Cammie yelled while laughing.

"Nah, I'll pass." Zach said with a huge smirk on his face.

"You're so annoying." Cammie said finally giving in to him carrying her.

"We're almost to the truck." Zach said.

"Grandpa Morgan let you use his truck?" Cammie asked shocked.

"Yes, why?" Zach asked.

"Well, he doesn't let anyone use it, not even Grandma Morgan." Cammie informed him.

"Well, I'm just that special." Zach joked.

"Stop being cocky, no girl will like you for that." Cammie told him.

"You do." Zach said.

"I do, and I'm an idiot for it." Cammie mumbled.

Zach put her down in front of the truck.

"Gallagher Girl, I am so hurt." Zach joked and put his hand over his heart.

"You're ego doesn't deflate _that _easily Zach," Cammie said. "Though I wish it did sometimes." Cammie mumbled the last part.

"You love it though." Zach whispered in her ear now pressing her against the side of the black old '87 Ford truck.

"You wish." Cammie muttered turning her head the side. Zach took her head and forced her to look into his eyes.

"My wish has been granted." Zach said. Cammie was confused _what did he mean?_ She thought.

Then she got a hand full of snow showed in her face by no other then Zachary Goode.

**Hello people! 19 more days until Christmas! YAY :D Thanks for your reviews! :)**


	6. Truth Comes Out

**THE NEXT DAY:**

They walked together, hand in hand, just like a perfect couple. You could tell by looking in his eyes, he would do anything to protect her, and of course there was pure love in his eyes also. She walked in confident with her head held up high, and just by the way she smiled she was on what you might call "Cloud 9". The only thing that might end that is her parents.

Bex took a step forward, and knocked her parent's office door.

"Come in." Mrs. Baxter said.

"Just wait right here." Bex whispered to Grant.

"No, I'm coming with you." Grant said, and Bex knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Fine." Bex said.

"Mum is dad with you?" Bex asked still not moving to open the door.

"Yes, sweetie, now come in." Mr. Baxter said.

Here goes nothing, Bex thought.

She tightened her grip on Grant's arm and opened the door.

Her parents smiled faded as soon they made contact with Grant.

Great they don't like me already, Grant thought.

"Who is this?" Mr. Baxter asked with a stern voice.

"Dad, mum, this is Grant, my boyfriend, Grant, and these are my parent's." Bex said.

Grant walked over to Mr. Baxter. This cannot turn out well, Bex thought.

What happened next was the most shocking thing of all.

Grant shock Bex's dad's hand, and said "Nice to meet you sir." Then nodded his head.

Mr. Baxter smiled real quick; not even for a tenth of a second.

Then Grant nodded his head to Bex's mum, "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Baxter." He said.

Mrs. Baxter smiled longer then Mr. Baxter, but not by much.

"What school do you go to my lad?" Mr. Baxter asked.

"Oh, Blackthorne." Grant said, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter flinched, a little, but you could barely tell, but Grant saw it.

"Don't worry sir, I don't work for the Circle. I'm one of the few students that don't. You have my word. Cross my heart and hope to die." Grant said and put an "x" over his heart.

Mr. and Mrs. Baxter let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"Thank you, son." Mr. Baxter said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Baxter asked.

"If it wasn't too much trouble, I'd love to." Grant said with a huge smile on his face.

"No trouble at all. Dinner is at 7, you two have a couple of hours to do whatever you would like." Mr. Baxter said.

Bex ran up to her parents and hugged them. "Thank you." She whispered to them, they just smiled.

"Where to next?" Grant asked once they left Bex's house.

"Have you ever been ice skating?" Bex asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's do it." Grant said.

**Okay, so thank you so much people! You guys are amazing! I hope you guys are having fun the Christmas time! I'm going to get my Christmas tree today! It's so much fun because my cousins and I just play hide and go seek tag, and I always end up falling some time while we're playing :) 17 more days!**


	7. Make A Wish

Macey woke up in her own bed, now remembering she had woke up on her own and walked into her own room to fall asleep. Then she remembered she fell asleep in Nick's arms. So many thoughts ran threw her mind _What if he is embarrassed because of her _or even better _What if he was ashamed of himself for that? _She just shook her head, like come on a million guys would kill to be him. Taking every ounce of energy she had left she got out of bed into the shower.

Here's a hair tip, if you have massive knots, brush softly and in small sections. If that doesn't work go into the shower and waste a whole bottle of conditioner on it.

After about a half an hour, she looked presentable. She walked down the stairs into the dining room, its 10:00 a.m. perfect timing. Her dad leaves at 9:00 a.m. and her mom leaves at 9:30.

Then a thought brings pops into her mind: She's in a huge mansion alone with a hot teenage boy.

That just made her smile, time for the Macey charm, she thought.

She heard some stomping coming from the stairs, here he comes, she thought.

Just then Nick comes in, he's hair is messed up (and she finds it strangely attractive even though she is a complete perfectionist.) and he is only in his boxers, and a white tank top.

Talk about awkward.

"Hey, morning." She smiled and took a bit of her apple.

"How are you so happy this early in the morning?" Nick asked rubbing his eyes.

"I thought I was bad." Macey mumbled.

"I heard that." Nick said with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you a spy?" Macey asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Nick flirted, and gave her a quick wink.

"You're annoying." She said. God, he is almost as bad as Zach, she thought.

"You like it." Nick said.

"Sure." Macey said and turned around going back to her seat when Nick grabbed her elbow and turned her around forcing her to look into his midnight blue eyes.

"You have an eyelash on your cheek." He whispered and took it off with his fingers.

"Make a wish." He said, and Macey blew the eyelash off.

Then Nick did something Macey would have never expected.

He kissed her.

**Hey people! :) Okay one guest reviewer was a little confused on the past couple chapters about the whole 'my wish has been granted' thing. Well Zach said Cammie loves him, and Cammie said 'you wish' and he said 'my wish has been granted.' Make sense? I hope so :) Oh I got a Christmas tree today, and when my cousins and I played tag I fell. Within the first 5 minutes. Yup. That's how cool I am ;) Thanks for your reviews :)**


	8. Mistletoe

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!" They sang.

It has been two hours of continuous singing, and no water, in the freezing cold. Yeah that's enough to make you a little cranky. Just a little. But you'll put a smile on your face because the boy of your dreams is right next to you singing his beautiful voice putting Ed Sheeran and Bruno Mars to shame. Yes, you read my thoughts right, both of them. Liz smiled at Jonas, he smiled back.

They were walking back to Liz's house.

"So how's Blackthorne?" Liz asked.

"It's fine." Jonas answered.

"Jonas," Liz started and stopped walking.

"Yes?" He asked facing Liz right into the eyes.

"I've missed you a lot." She whispered.

"I've missed you too." He whispered back.

"No seriously, you were one my mind ever day." Liz whispered as Jonas took a step closer.

"You were on _my _mind every day." Jonas whispered into her ear now only an inch away from.

"You don't need to lie to make me feel better." Liz said looking at the ground.

"Why would I lie about that?" Jonas took Liz's chin and tilted her head up forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You're beautiful." Jonas whispered into Liz's ear.

Liz blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I mean it." He insisted.

He kissed Liz's check real quick not even for a hundredth of a second.

"You missed." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

Liz crashed her lips onto his.

Under the mistletoe.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. :( I love you all! School has been really hard, and hectic. Thank you! This was really short, I am so sorry about that.**


End file.
